


All You Gotta Do Is Trust Me

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Gay Pride, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pansexual Character, Pride Parades, Public Nudity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Dan is everything - but not straight. And Michael? Michael is his opposite - but also totally not straight.orSOMEONE sent me a gif of the two and this had us in a deep conversation about Dan and Michael, which led to me writing... this.
Relationships: Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	All You Gotta Do Is Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).



> For simplyverstappen. This is all your fault.
> 
> I don't even know, friends. I don't even know.  
> Just some smut while I finish my high school exams and my other fic.
> 
> \- waffles

In Michael’s eyes, Dan was pretty. The most beautiful person he had ever seen. With all his tattoos, his big smile, his loud laugh, his curls, and his everlasting good mood. Dan was his polar opposite, the waves crashing against the sturdy stones, the loud music on a quiet evening, the fire on the coldest days, the lighthouse in the darkest nights. And what did people say? Opposites attract. What were they, if not opposites?

Still, Michael was surprised when Dan confined in him. He had known that Dan did not care about gender, that he loved everyone equally and he did not care if his partner was male, female, something in between or just not conform with any somewhat binary system. Dan did not see a person’s gender, he saw a person’s character, their soul. The spirit living inside of them. But never in his life had Michael thought that Dan would confess to him at the end.

“ _ I have a crush on you _ .”

It had been after a pride parade, glitter spread across their cheeks and shimmering in the starlight. They had been sitting at the water, looking over the harbor of Sydney, the silence between them like a comfy blanket. Later, the next day, they would blame the pictures taken of them during the parade on that they were allies, just there for the party. You could not be gay and in Formula One. Most of the audience was not ready for it. But back then, they were not part of the Formula One circus. While they were sitting at the water, they were Daniel and Michael, two young guys with glitter on their faces and upper body, a rainbow flag resting between them with had been hanging off of Dan’s shoulders during the parade. Two bottles of beer were there, too, half-emptied, not their first ones but they were far from being drunk. Not even tipsy.

“ _ I really think I have a crush on you _ .”

Michael had been floored. Mostly, because he had had a crush on Dan for an eternity while watching the other Aussie dangle from partner to partner. Never in his life he would have thought that Dan, hyperactive, giggly Dan, would sit next to him as calm as never before, confessing to him that he had a crush. On Michael. On him. His personal trainer and one of his closest friends. And when he had looked at Dan, when their eyes had met, he had seen the anxiety in his eyes, the fear of rejection, the fear of having done something dumb. The silent ask for an answer. Michael had just leaned forward to kiss him. Maybe a bit tipsy, tipsy on emotions, with glitter sticking to their sweaty bodies in a surprisingly cold night after Sydney’s pride parade. The oddest day ever.

They had continued life for a while, only as a couple, sharing a bed and sweet kisses, but they took it slow. And taking it slow meant: no sex. And while Michael did not need sex in general (he had been single for long enough to wait a bit more), he wanted nothing more than to press Dan into the sheets and fuck his brain out. But every time he tried to take it further than making out, Dan stopped his hands with a kind of sad look in his eyes, either telling him that he did not want to or that he was not in the mood or not read or- Dan had told him a lot of stuff, and he had accepted it as a good boyfriend would, continuing to cuddle his boyfriend without letting his hands wander. It was just slowly getting on his nerves. Not that they were not having sex, but that Dan seemed to hide something from him. And one day, it just slipped out.

“ _ Michael, no, I’m sorry. _ ”

Dan pushed his hands off of him, moving to the other end of the couch, pulling his knees up. Michael sighed and brushed his hair back with one hand.

“ _ Dan- _ ”

“ _ I’m a virgin. _ ”

Michael stopped in his tracks and looked at his boyfriend. Quiet, only looking. Had he just said that he was a virgin? Dan, who had flirted with, made out with, dated so many people?

“ _ Don’t look at me like that, I’m not an alien. _ ”

“ _ Why did you never tell me? _ ”

The Aussie sighed and shrugged, resting his chin on his knees while avoiding looking at the other.

“ _ It’s stupid. _ ”

“ _ It’s not. _ ”

Finally, Dan looked up, but only for short.

“ _ I am a multimillionaire F1 driver, I’m- I’m not supposed to be a virgin. _ ”

“ _ That’s bullshit. You can be a virgin at 87 if you want to, nobody is supposed to be anything. If you don’t want to have sex, so be it. It is solemnly your decision. _ ”

“ _ But I want to have sex! It’s just… The everlasting fear of people only wanting to have sex with you because you’re famous. _ ”

A chuckle escaped Michael, and he slowly moved closer, putting his hand on Dan’s.

“ _ And you think I’ll leave you once we had sex? Mate, you’re my boss, I don’t want to be unemployed. _ ”

The driver snorted but smiled, finally looking up completely, directly into Michael’s eyes.

“ _ So you’re only with me because of the job? _ ”

There was a teasing tone to his voice that made Michael smile, too.

“ _ Yes, only because of your job and not because you’re beautiful and pretty and funny and also annoying but mostly the greatest human I know. _ ”

“ _ You’re a sycophant. _ ”

“ _ Yeah, but I’m your sycophant. _ ”

As time went by, Dan slowly started to open up to the idea of having sex. It was as if their little talk had made his brain understand that Michael was not going to fuck him and leave afterward but that he was there to stay. And as Dan started to open up, they also started to find out what the other liked and disliked - much to Dan’s disliking when it came to Michael being way to open about showing off the scratch marks on his back. But normally, neither of them complained when it came to their evolving sex life.

“ _ Relax… Yes, just like that… God, you’re taking it so well, babe, look at that. _ ”

Michael was currently working two fingers into Dan while jacking him off in the same rhythm. Beneath him, Dan was reduced to a moaning mess, whimpering his name, clenching down around his fingers.

“ _ You’re so tight, babe, I can’t wait until I’m inside you, can’t wait to fill you up. You must feel so good, so hot, so perfect, won’t you? _ ”

The good thing about Dan being maybe a bit too much into dirty talk was that he was easily getting turned on and like wax in his coach’s hands. The bad thing about it was that he came way too quickly if Michael was not paying enough attention to the signs. So it came to no surprise when he came, spilling all over Michael’s hand with a choked off moan. He stared down upon him, biting his lip hard while slowly pulling out his fingers, earning the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

“ _ Wanna try something new, baby. May I? _ ”

The driver looked up at him with tired yet wide eyes and nodded, stifling a yawn.

“ _ But only if you do the moving. _ ”

A smug grin crossed Michael’s features, and with a quick movement, he turned Dan around, pulling his hips up. One hand started to stroke his back, drawing small patterns onto the hot and sweaty skin, while the other hand fished for the lube, which had been discarded somewhere on the bed. The familiar click let Dan to raise his head to look at his boyfriend, who gently patted his back.

“ _ I’m not going to do that. Trust me. _ ”

Michael slowly lubed himself up, only to spread some left-over lube between Dan’s cheeks. A soft gasp came from the man below him.

“ _ Oh! _ ”

The coach lined himself up and started to push himself between his cheeks, moving back and forth in a slow rhythm, before picking up the pace after some time. Low groans fell from his lips as he kept moving, and Dan seemed to have regained some of his strength as he pushed himself up to move against him, moaning quietly into pillows. Keeping one hand on his waist, Michael grabbed into Dan’s curls and pulled his head up, bending over him.

“ _ Want to hear you, babe. Want to know that all of this is only because of me and no one else. _ ”

“ _ Fuck, Michael! Can’t wait to have you inside of me, you’re going to make me feel so good. _ ”

Michael bit down into the hot skin beneath him as he came, cum spreading over Dan’s ass and lower back. Exhausted, he fell down next to the other Aussie, smiling up to him while pushing a few curls out of the other’s face.

“ _ Soon, Dan… Soon. _ ”

‘Soon’ was a few weeks later, when the pandemic had fully hit them. Michael was surprisingly enough not training but for once playing a round of Darts outside when Dan walked over - naked as the day he was born. Michael had to take a second glance before fully realizing that Dan was not wearing any clothing, swallowing hard as his brain fully caught up to what was in front of him. Dan was beautiful in the warm and golden evening sun, painting him in orange light which was reflected off of his dark curls.

“ _ Dan… _ ” He bit his lip as he watched the other walking closer, swaying his hip as if he had taken lessons from Nico Rosberg himself. “ _ Marcus could see you… _ ”

“ _ I don’t care. I want you. Now. Want to you fuck me. Make me yours. _ ”

“ _ Then get into the bedroom and prepare yourself, honeybun. _ ”

Dan disappeared with a wink, walking inside, and Michael took a deep breath. They were in the middle of quarantine and he was clearly going insane, judging by what he had just seen. He stood outside for a few seconds, giving Dan some advantage before following inside, hurrying into the bedroom and closing the door after him. The driver was already on the bed, two fingers inside of himself, using his free hand for something to bite onto, moaning against it.

“ _ I won’t fuck you if you can’t get three fingers into yourself. _ ”

The Aussie looked at him with big eyes but pushed a third finger into himself, moving them quicker, the hand soon falling from his mouth and exposing his moans at their full volume. Watching him closely, Michael took his time undressing, which took more of his mental strength than he would have thought, and made his way over to the bed, stroking himself in the same rhythm as Dan moved his fingers.

“ _ Good boy… But I need you to lube me up as well, I don’t want to hurt you. _ ”

As soon as he knelt on the bed, Dan’s hands were all over him, and he let his head fall back, pushing into Dan’s warm hand.

“ _ Danny-boy… Fuck, I can’t wait ‘til I’m inside of you, sweetie. And I won’t last long if you… continue this… _ ”

The hands came to rest on his hips, coaxing him closer and between his spread legs. Their lips met for a gentle kiss while Michael positioned himself, and he rested his forehead against Dan’s as his eyes looked for approval.

“ _ You’re sure that you’re ready? _ ”

“ _ Michael, I swear to god, I have never been more ready. If you don’t- ah! _ ”

Dan’s eyes closed automatically as Michael slowly pushed inside of him until he bottomed out, breathing quickly through his nose.

“ _ Good god, Dan, you’re so tight. _ ”

Dan was panting beneath him, whimpering at the smallest movements.

_ “Nah, you’re just big, how can you even fit inside me, fuck! _ ”

The coach took his time, trying to get his boss used to the feeling, but at some point he could not hold back and started to move inside of him, keeping it as slowly and calmly as possible. Dan was moaning into his ear, his hands were on his back, leaving long, red scratches on the tanned skin. Michael carefully kissed his neck, trying not to leave any marks at the places that could not be covered. His hips started to move more frantically, now clearly chasing both his and Dan’s orgasms, and the fear of hurting the other was pushed further and further into the back of his mind as he heard the moans from beneath him.

“ _ Michael! Michael! Michael! _ ”

His name from Dan’s lips like a chant, growing louder and louder the further along they were.

“ _ Fuck, Dan! I’m so close, gonna fill you so good, you’re gonna feel it for the next days _ .”

“ _ Please, Michael, please, _ ” Dan sobbed and hid his face in his shoulder, shaking as the orgasm rolled over him, causing him to clench down around Michael. The top moved his hips in unrhythmically before he stopped and came, teeth sinking into Dan’s shoulder. What was that with not leaving any marks?

Michael slowly pulled out and laid down next to him, trying to catch his breath as Dan started to wiggle around next to him.

“ _ As much as I want you to get the rest you need, could you please get up and get us a washcloth? Please? _ ”

He looked up to his boyfriend and grinned, licking his lips before moving down the bed.

“ _ I have a way better idea _ ,” he whispered and kissed the other’s thighs, moving closer to his object of affection.

This would be a long night for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> \- none of this has ever happened in real life and everything is a product of my imagination. Kudos and comments are welcomed! -


End file.
